1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording apparatus which are capable of recording speech signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One conventional recording apparatus which is capable of recording speech signals is disclosed, for example, as an electronic still camera capable of recording speech, in unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 218004/1982 which was published Dec. 19, 1983 and corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,161 issued on July 23, 1985.
In this camera disclosed in that application, a signal EX which is generated by a switch and by which photographing is performed, a signal RC which starts to record speech and a signal AR which records a speech signal afterwards are input to a synchronization control circuit. When the signal RC is input, an analog speech signal input via a microphone is A/D converted and then input to a shift register from which a digital speech signal is correspondingly output with a fixed delay of time. When the signal EX by which photographing is performed is generated, the speech signal delayed by the shift register is recorded on a magnetic sheet (such as a magnetic floppy disk).
In accordance with the prior art, or as long the signal AR is generated by a switch (not shown), speech is recorded on tracks on the magnetic sheet.
In the above prior art, a head for recording an image on the sheet and a head for recording speech on the sheet are provided separately. An image is recorded in response to the signal EX by which photographing is performed and speech which is delayed by the shift register is recorded simultaneously. Thus speech for a fixed time before photographing is necessarily recorded in advance on the magnetic sheet. Therefore, the user must inconveniently predict the timing of photographing at all times and input the speech to the recording apparatus.
Such drawback occurs likewise in using a recording medium on which optical recording such as photomagnetic recording is performed, as is the case with the magnetic recording.